Rock the Boat
Rock the Boat is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-ninth case in The Syndicate and the twenty-ninth case overall. It takes place as the fourth and penultimate case in the Belrose Bay district of Easthaven. Plot The atmosphere in Easthaven is dangerous as boots clang against the precinct floor, into the reception area. The team, minus Matthew, paces back and forth as they discuss what they need to do. Mildred insists the team need to come up with a strategy, before another stands up, vowing that they couldn't stand back and let it happen. Mildred pleads with them, grabbing their hand and begging them not to go alone, but it's no use, as one of their own flees into the distance, heading to the rising smoke, to the rising ash... Twenty-four hours earlier, Grayson asked the team to meet him in his office. He then addressed them, telling them that Easthaven was in its darkest hour and that an attack from the Chessmaster was imminent, if they didn't stop the elite agent in Belrose Bay. The team then vowed to, before William told the team that his radio had heard reports of an out-of-control party out at sea. Knowing a seedy party was the perfect place to recruit for the syndicate, Grayson charged Nancy and the player to investigate. They soon boarded the boat, where they found drunken teenagers shouting and fighting, before Nancy attempted to shut the party down. They then spotted a trail of blood, leading to the dead body of known womanizer Nathaniel Breakspear, a hole in his neck bleeding crimson. Daphne soon confirmed that Nathaniel was stabbed in the neck, likely with a broken bottle, before he bled out. As the coroner shared her worry that something dark was stirring, they suspected her daughter, fashion student Margot Valentine, along with prison warden Drake Henderson and adventurer Esmeralda Topaz. As they recapped, Matthew requested the team's attention, as he'd made his choice. The team then gathered as Matthew sighed, admitting he loved Noah too much to let him leave alone. Matthew then thanked all of them for everything, and revealed he'd be leaving after Belrose Bay settled down. As the team respected his choice, Matthew then went to ask Noah to as the pair went to suspect Velma's boyfriend and father of her baby, hippie Vinnie Anderson, and President Arthur Stainton, who was constructing a holiday home nearby. It was also discovered that Nathaniel was a drug dealer, dealing drugs to Margot, after university stress became too much for her, and Drake, wanting an escape from his warden responsibilities. Barbara then insisted that a storm was approaching and would wash away clues on the deck. They soon donned their raincoats and rushed to the deck, later discovering that Nathaniel had given Esmerelda syphilis, that he spiked Vinnie's drinks to make him overdose, and that he was disturbing the construction of Arthur's summer house. Finally, the piece clicked together and Drake was exposed as the murderer. They soon brought the former chief's son in for questioning, where he calmly denied the accusations. Drake confessed that Nathaniel was his dealer, but he needed Nathaniel's drugs to cope with his tasks at the prison, and that killing him would be counterintiutive. As Nancy continued to present the evidence, and as the case against Drake becoming more damning, Drake went quiet, declaring he wouldn't say another word until his lawyer arrived. The pair tried to make him crack, but nothing they said broke him. Nothing. At the time of the murder, Drake walks through the partying crowd, wearing a set of disposable clothes, eventually spotting Nathaniel by the railing. Nathaniel calls his drug contact over, with Drake slightly smiling. As Nathaniel looks over at the ocean, Drake picks up a glass bottle in his hands, smashing it. He then holds Nathaniel's neck and stabs with the bottle, blood streaming out of his veins like a crimson river. The drugs and music conceal the crime, as Nathaniel chokes for air, his glassy eyes fading, before he drops to the deck. Drake then vanishes into the crowd, like he was never there. Presently, an angered Nancy insisted that all their efforts in Belrose Bay had amounted to nothing, before Grayson insisted that the water had washed away the evidence. Jake then told the team they wouldn't give up, insisting they'd find the answer behind Nathaniel's murder before the night was here. Night fell and as the team panicked, a worried Raymond entered the precinct, asking what had happened. They then told him the grave news, where he struggled to comprehend it, before sighing. He then told them he couldn't protect his son if it was true, and while he'd always love him, he needed to help the team. Raymond then directed the pair to the boarding station, suggesting Drake would've disposed of his clothes there. After a tireless search, the pair found a pile of ripped fabric, and pieced it together. Matthew then concluded that both Nathaniel and Drake's DNA were found on the bloody clothes, much to Raymond's dread. Raymond then sighed, knowing his son would never confess without concrete proof. Raymond, with years of experience as a police officer, then told them they needed to find a motive. The trio rushed back to the boat one last time, heading quickly into Nathaniel's private cabin. There, they retrieved Nathaniel's safe, with Jake eventually cracking the code. After the trio searched through the possessions, they discovered a second coded message from the Chessmaster, written on a chess strategy sheet. William then deciphered the message, solemnly revealing that Drake was the elite agent in Belrose Bay, the one recruiting the criminals, and the one intended to initiate an attack that would forever change "the great game". They then confronted Drake once more, where Raymond pleaded with his son. Raymond then reminded him of Caroline, as a tear began to roll down his cheek. Drake then cracked, admitting everything he did. He admitted that he killed Nathaniel to dispose of the coded message and to distract the team from what came next. Drake then revealed that he'd told the Chessmaster details about the prison, and that the syndicate would attack it, releasing criminals onto the streets to bolster their numbers tenfold. Drake then revealed that in return, he and his parents would be offered power in the "new world". Drake pleaded that everything he did was to make his parents proud, insisting he wanted to give back to them after everything they'd done for him. Raymond sat in disbelief, as he looked at his fallen son with tearful eyes, as the team rushed to reconvene. Just as Jake and the player hurried from the interrogation room, Grayson showed them the news. They were too late. The prison had been attacked and prisoners were flooding onto the streets, overturning cars, attacking citizens, and fleeing into the night. As the team looked on in terror at the rising smoke from the prison, filling the night with screams, they realized the Chessmaster had taken their greatest move yet. And as they looked on, Nancy began pacing back and forth, insisting her parents were in that jail and she'd never let them go free. Nancy then equipped her gun and vowed to stop her parents' escape, as Mildred gripped her arm, begging her not to leave. Nancy then broke away, apologizing for what she was about to do, as she fled into the night. Barbara then grabbed her gun, racing after Nancy in the dangerous night. Velma's boots clanged on the floor as she clutched her half of the friendship necklace as a deadly silence bore over them. She then looked at the others, her mind unsure what to do. An hour later, detectives sweep the burning prison, blood staining the grass, a sharp spike amongst the chaos. Amongst the crimson blood, a half of a necklace glistens, and as a detective picks it up, placing it away in an evidence bag, the moonlight shines on it... revealing Barbara's half of the necklace. Summary Victim *'Nathaniel Breakspear' (bled out on his boat deck) Murder Weapon *'Broken Bottle' Killer *'Drake Henderson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes LSD. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect eats shrimp. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes LSD. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect eats shrimp. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glowsticks. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes LSD. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect eats shrimp. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes LSD. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect eats shrimp. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glowsticks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes LSD. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect eats shrimp. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer takes LSD. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer eats shrimp. *The killer wears glowsticks. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Boat Party. (Clues: Victim's Body, Drinks Crate, Torn Blazer, Broken Pieces) *Examine Drinks Crate. (Result: Fashion Designs; New Suspect: Margot Valentine) *See if Margot was at the party. *Examine Torn Blazer. (Result: Prison Uniform) *Analyze Prison Uniform. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Drake Henderson) *Interrogate Drake on his blazer found on the crime scene. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Key; New Crime Scene: Private Cabin) *Investigate Private Cabin. (Clues: Camo Bag, Broken Glass) *Examine Camo Bag. (Result: Gem) *Analyze Gem. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Esmerelda Topaz) *Interrogate Esmerelda on the gem in the cabin. *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes LSD) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Boat Boarding. (Clues: Faded Invite, Broken Device, Victim's Button) *Examine Faded Invite. (Result: Invite Details) *Examine Invite Details. (Result: Vinnie's Invite; New Suspect: Vinnie Anderson) *See if Vinnie saw anything suspicious. (Attribute: Vinnie takes LSD) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Communications Device) *Analyze Communications Device. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Arthur Stainton) *Interrogate Arthur about having the boat monitored. (Attribute: Arthur drinks vodka) *Examine Victim's Button. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp; New Crime Scene: Large Bed) *Investigate Large Bed. (Clues: Pillowcase, Faded Notepad) *Examine Pillowcase. (Result: Drug Baggies) *Analyze Drug Baggies. (09:00:00) *Confront Drake about buying the drugs. (Attribute: Drake takes LSD, drinks vodka, and eats shrimp) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Drug Orders) *Confront Margot about taking drugs with the victim. (Attribute: Margot takes LSD, drinks vodka, and eats shrimp) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate DJ Booth. (Clues: Drinks Globe, Water-Damaged Drawing, Faded Photo) *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Drinks Tray) *Question Vinnie over his offer. (Attribute: Vinnie drinks vodka and eats shrimp) *Examine Water-Damaged Drawing. (Result: Angry Message) *Speak to Esmeralda about contracting syphilis. (Attribute: Esmeralda takes LSD, drinks vodka, and eats shrimp) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Summer House Construction Photo) *Ask President Stainton about the victim disrupting the construction. (Attribute: Arthur takes LSD and eats shrimp) *Investigate Red Carpet. (Clues: Bottle Cap, Signet Ring) *Examine Bottle Cap. (Result: Fluorescent Liquid) *Analyze Fluorescent Liquid. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glowsticks) *Examine Signet Ring. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pawns on a Chessboard (4/5). (No stars) The Pawns on a Chessboard (4/5) *Hear Raymond's advice. (Reward: Police Badge) *Investigate Boat Boarding. (Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Torn Clothing) *Examine Torn Clothing. (Result: Bloody Clothing) *Analyze Bloody Clothing. (08:00:00) *Tell Raymond about the evidence. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Private Cabin. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (09:00:00) *Confront Drake over being the elite agent. (New Quasi-Suspect: Nancy Miller) *Stop Nancy from fleeing. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Belrose Bay